Before they knew what hit them
by Im-not-crazy-mad-10353
Summary: Light found himself chained to the person that had a crush on him. LXLight Gay, yoai, dont like dont read XD
1. Chapter 1: First of many

**First of many**

Light Yagami was cons entered a well produced man. Being top of his classes. And now even before he graduated is in a successful job with a vary interesting person. L. Lawliet he was the best detective know to the world. And now two geniuses were working together to get Kila. Which was Light. Which at this point in time he lost all memory of it.

"Why don't you believe me L." Light said as he heard a click indicating something was locked he looked at his hand and seen that L just handcuffed him to him self. "What the hell L! What are you doing." "There is still a 10% Light is Kila. This is so I will know were you are 24/7." Sitting on the sofa was Light's father and his girlfriend Misa Misa. "uhh, L not to seem rode or anything but are you…. On that side of the fence or what?" she said with a existed look in her face. "No like I said this is just to ensure my safety. Because there is still a chance Light is Kila."

After the chaos calmed down it was night time and Light was tired. "Are you almost done in there L. I have to pee." "Light shouldn't disturb me it will just take longer for me to get done." 'what is that suppose to mean' Light though as he heard L moan. 'oh shit. Noo no, no he cant be that's not right. But I thought he was using a the restroom.'

~meantime in the restroom~

"uhhh Light yess." he moaned trying not to be too loud. He was right at his climax when he heard Light gasp at the other side of the door. 'Shit, he heard me' he though but he went on because if he didn't it would hart extremely bad. So he when on stroking his erected member now weeping of pre-cum. "uhhhhhh!" That time he didn't have time to catch himself. He came all over his hand and the floor. When cleaning himself and the floor he heard Light nock on the door.

"L. uhm… You are only using the restroom right?" 'Aha great now he suspicious' "Yes sorry it toke so long." he said opening the door. Noticing light was trying to get as far away from the door the chain would allow, which was not very far. "What's wrong with Light? He looks like he seen a ghost." "Were you just.. Um you know masturbating." "What if I was what would Light do?" he said with a wicked half smile. Walking to the wide eyed Light "What are u doing uhm you. You cant possibly be thinking I would let you, you do that to me do you." L heard a thud indicating Light hit a dead end. He walked closer noticing light was only wearing boxers and a tee-shirt. He was only inches away from Lights face. His beautiful tan body begging to be touched. He leaned in kissing Light gently on the lips. He was standing like he normally did with his hands in his pockets, hunched over but he was tall anuf to reach Light's face. "L uhn… uhn no L stop wha… uhhhmn." he keep cutting him off by kissing him more force each time. He kiss him again this time he tailed his tough across his bottom lip asking to evade his mouth. Light pulled away to breath. L kissed him before he closed his mouth entering the wet cavern. Touching everywhere. Light fought to get away but L was to strong and he started to wither on the man. But he tried to hit him and L held his wrist in his long bony but powerful grasps. When they parted again L was practically liking his ear lobe. "You said you had to pee right? Well it's your turn." He said grinning, pulling away. Causing Light to gaps. He's creeks were red crimson when he waked passed L. L just looked after him.

**Please tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic. Chapter one and I promise it will get better. I know this is a short chapter but like I said it'll only get better. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter **

**Remember: not for kiddos**

**Disclaimer: sadly no if I did L would never die **

**Chapter 2: "No this cant be happening!" **

**An 30 min. after make out session.**

"L, are you still awake? I have some thing to ask you." Light said after 30 minutes of just lying there beside the guy that just made a pass at him.

"Yes Light-san, what is it" L said turning over smiling. Already knowing what he was going to ask. "Uhm… well what you did earlier…" he toke a deep breath staring out the window beside the bed. All of a sudden.

"L, do you like me like that?" L was dumfounded really not expecting that kind of out bust. Of course he liked him didn't he just show him.

"So your saying you need me to show you again? Or dose Light-san want something more?" Light eyes widened at the last question and turned his head to look at him. Seeing the smirk on his face. Light was blushing like mad.

"No you don't…" he was cut sort by lips pressing on his hungrily. L licked Lights bottom lip to asking for entrance. He gained it quickly unlike before. Now Light was on top of L. Grinding himself agents L's stomach. Light moaned in the kiss braking it. He arced his back as L watched light pleasuring himself. L would have none that. He flipped him over. "Uhhn… L what are y-you doing. Hunm."

"Light-san is not going to cum without me. At least not if I can help it." He said while tugging the shirt Light was wearing above his head and though it some were on the floor. Sliding his hands up and down Lights torso he stopped at the slightly perked nipples. Hearing him moan from pleaser he brought his mouth to the left one. Slightly sucking and once and awhile nibbling on it. Deciding that was good he went for the other one. Hearing his tan beauty above him gasping and moaning. He trailed his wet muscle down his stomach. Kissing it every once and awhile.

"Uhn L stop no Uhmn further," Light said face flushed.

"Why you seam to be enjoying it. I wont stop unless you tell me a good reason to."

"I Uhnm uhh don't know. L! Uhh!" L put his hand in Light's pants going under his boxers. Grabbing his hard member. Getting him to moan L's name. After stroking it a few times he jerked Light's pants and boxers down. L looked down and licked his lips looking at the site under him Light and his sexy body all willing and moaning. It took all L had not to fuck him right there, but he had to make him cum first. So he bent down grabbing the hard member again. Licking the head like a lollypop. "Ummn L stop teasing please." he quickly obliged taking him hole in his small mouth. Light's back arced off the bed as he throw his head back in pleaser. L was looking at Light with hungry eyes. "Mmmnnhhuunn L I'm about to Uhhhnnmmm." as he said that L felt the white liquid pure into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop. He pulled the now limp member out of his mouth and kissed Light to let him taste himself. L pulled his shirt off and tugged his pants and boxers off letting his member free. Light came down from his high and looked at L, and gasps. 'He must be joking putting that in there… it way to big.' L looked at Light's expression and smiled. Even at the thought of being inside Light's tight hole made his member twitch.

"Are you ok Light-san? You know we don't have too…" he was cut off by Light kissing him.

"Just do it L before I change my mind." Light said before putting his head and body back on the bed. L reached into the drawer in the nightstand. Finding his strawberry flavored lube. He squeezed some in his hand and covered his fingers with it. He put one finger in and held it there then he put the other two in hearing light scream in pain as he thrust his fingers in and out scissoring them. Hearing Light whimper and moan he knew he found his sweet spot. Thrusting a few more times he pulled them out. Positioning himself at lights entice.

"This is going to hurt but I swear it will get better." "Ok I know. Go in already." with that he pushed the tip of is member inside making Light scream in pain. After he was completely inside he stayed still so that Light could august to his size. Light grabbed L by the solders and moaned "Move." L started off slow picking up the pace with every thrust. Until found the bundle of nerves he was looking for.

"uhhmn L hit there again." L did as he was told. Thrusting more vigorous now. Until he could fill Light stiffen in his grasped. "uhhmmn I'm gana…" he was cut short.

"lets cum together" L said Light nodded. With one more deep thrust Light came allover their stomachs. L filling Lights hole tighten around him he fell off the edge L came deep into Light. They both were convulsing L fell on top of Light. And took himself out. Now laying side by side on the bed. They looked at each other smiling. L was the first to speak, "I Love You Light"

"I love you too L" they cuddled up to each other falling a sleep from exertion.

**WOW my first fanfic is coming together nicely. Only two or three more chapters. XD**

**Oh well plez tell me what you think. I love you all XD**


End file.
